Cammie Chilman
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number = 18 (America Heroes) (Heroes Battle Eleven) 11 (The Genesis) |element = Fire |team = America Heroes America Heroes A America Legend Heroes Dogwood Park (Movie, temporary) Neo Dogwood Heroes Battle Eleven (Ace form\captain) |seiyuu = Cammie Douohe |debut_anime = Episode 036 Episode 030 (GO)}}Cammie Chilman 'is one of the main supporting characters. She was the captain and forward of Genesis in season two, but in season three a forward and midfielder of America Heroes. She reappeared in Heroes Eleven GO. In Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a midfielder for America Legend Heroes. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *"Aliea's top soccer warrior, her fiery shots are like comets."'' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3 = *''"An old rival who became a staunch ally. Her shots are like blazing comets."'' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3 (Gran Form) = *''"This former captain of Aliea Gakuen's Gaia team has a shot like a soaring comet!"'' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"An old rival who became a staunch ally. Her shots are like blazing comets."'' Background Cammiel Chilman has older sister named Lily Chilman. Appearance For Team Heroes, she wore blue soccer uniform with the number 18 on the back of the shirt. Personalities She play with her friends and family. Hissatsu Anime Only= *SH Big Bang''' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Space Penguin' |-| Crossove Movie= *'SH Last Death Zone' Heroes Eleven 2= *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Photon Flash' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *'SH Ryuusei Blade V2' *'DF Photon Flash' *'SH The Birth' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' |-| HE3 Aliea Gakuen= *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' *'OF Scissors Bomb' *'DF Photon Flash' |-| HE3 Neo Dogwood Form= *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi V3' *'OF Boost Glider V3' *'DF Shin Planet Shield' *'SK Chouwaza!' Heroes Eleven GO= Normal Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Round Spark' *'SK Konshin!' ---- Ace Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SK Critical!' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SK Long Shooter' ---- Ace Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Endless Summer' *'OF Southern Crosscut' ---- Adult Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Round Spark' *'SK Assist!' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SK Long Shooter' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji' *'SH Big Bang' (Legend Gate - Dogwood Park VS Ogre Gakuen) ---- Ace Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Supernova' ---- Adult Form *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SK Assist!' *'OF Round Spark' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Extend Zone' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'OF Round Spark' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Gokuen no Ashura '(Ace form) *'KH Enma Gazard' (Ace form; Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tiara Sloan' **'SK Ikemen UP!' *'MIMAX Kariya Masaki' **'OF Melody Wave' Relationship *Lily Chilman (Older Sister) *Casey Rhodes (Husband) Trivia *She's the first character who broke through a goalkeeper's hissatsu with a normal shot. Category:Fire characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin User Category:Female Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:America Heroes